College the Best Years of your Life?
by yesfxfan
Summary: Finally, college what a great opportunity to reinvent yourself, no more High School clichés, no more old mistakes, no more gossip about you or your friends. That off course is if you can forget those things. What if the Liars are attending college and trying to leave all Rosewood drama and gossip behind? What about someone doesn t want them to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PLL or any of its characters (Because if I did Paily would be together and happy).

 **Authors Note:** Hi guys, so here I was asking myself why there were no more Paily fanfics (since I freaking love this ship) and instead of complaining I decided to try to write my own (Key word TRY), this is my first ever Fan Fic or creative writing actually so I apologize for any kind of mistakes or misspellings, in addition English is not my mother language so again sorry for all mistakes that are my own and grammar mistakes. Please be so kind to review so I can know what you think about the story, either way I promise that I'm going to finish this story no matter what, I hope to be able to update every week sometimes two times a week if school work allows me to do it, anyway I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. - Lu

Finally, college what a great opportunity to reinvent yourself, no more High School clichés, no more old mistakes, no more gossip about you or your friends. That off course is if you can forget those things.

What if the Liars are attending college and trying to leave all Rosewood drama and gossip behind? What about someone doesn´t want them to forget. Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria are going to college to continue with their lives after an incident in High School in which the consequences of it defined their lives forever, but the secrets and lies are caching up to them, and someone is hell bent in reminded them of what they did.

This will be a Paily story with Spoby, Haleb and Ezria on the side (because I freaking love the original couples), is my first Fanfic ever so please be nice.

Chapter 1

 **Emily:**

This is it, this is going to be Emily´s year, the fresh star that she is been looking for. She is arriving to Pennsylvania University (UPenn) on a full scholarship for swimming, at last she leaving all Rosewood drama behind her, no more secrets, no more side glances and whispers about her and her friends, no more Alison questions.

And the best of all Paige is coming with her, Paige her best friend, and the girl she has a huge crush on, but how could she not, Paige is beautiful, intelligent, has a great body and is nice with everyone, and this will be the year, this year she will be brave and ask her out on a date, they been flirting for the last 6 months and finally she will do something about it.

Finally, she arrives to the dorms, and finds the cute brunette that is giving room assignations.

"Hi, my name is Cara, how can a help you?", "Hi, my name in Emily Fields, I'm just looking for my door number, please."

"Off course, it seems you're in the main building, here is your room number, key, and general information about the campus."

"Thank you." Just when she is leaving there is a body colliding with her. "Wha- "

"Emily!"

"OMG Paige! How are you? How was your summer? Do you already have your room assignation?"

"Wow Em calm down, summer was great, visiting the family in California was kind of nice but I miss you thought, and yeah I already have my room I'm in The Main building, room 2B"

"Paige it seems we are neighborhoods, same building room 2C" "That's awesome, Em, come on let´s unpack, and go grab a bite later yeah?"

"That sounds awesome Pai lead the way"

Just an hour later they are on a cute cafeteria eating burgers and telling each other about the summer and Rosewood gossip.

"No way, Hanna and Caleb are living together? Did not see that coming"

"I know, but yes it seems everything is going well for them."

"I´m glad they deserve to be happy, and what about the others, how are Spencer and Aria?"

"Actually Spencer is studying pre-law at PA and Aria is at Hollis with Ezra."

"OMG Paige we´ve been here for two hours we better go back and star unpacking if we want to go to sleep early since we have swimming practice tomorrow early."

"Yeah your right, better have a full night rest, I don´t think we will have too many of those later on the year."

 **Paige:**

She was exited, this year was going to be awesome, finally she is going to be away from her parents, with the chance to swim for fun just as Emily taught her. Emily that was the best of this year, they are going to be neighborhoods, they have swim practice together almost every day, without counting the meets, they are going to see each other faces a lot, which is just fine with Paige.

Off course its fine with Paige, she´s been in love with Emily since they were 12 and she was finally accepting that boys were still gross and girls made her stomach turn into nods, and not just all girls Emily was the one who made her heart jump inside her chest and stomach turn into nods every time she complemented her swimming. High School was kind of hard but finally senior year seemed to be what Paige needed, Alison was gone for the Jenna incident (The girl just made Jenna blind, she was crazy, since the beginning Paige knew) Emily was free from Alison evil claws and the bulling had finally stopped, no more Alison threating to out her to her parents and Emily which allowed her to come to terms with her sexuality and eventually come out in her own terms.

But that's on the past she is finally out of the proverbial closet, she is friends with Emily, she is on one of the best universities in the country with a full ride for swimming and a possible relationship with Emily is not so far off.

With this on her head Paige is unpacking making the dorm as comfortable as possible making the best of the fact that she doesn´t have a roommate, while finishing some details, her phone ring with a new message notification.

Smiling thinking is Emily, she picks up her phone frowning when she discovers is a message from an unknown number.

 _Did you really think that college was going to be any different from High School? Think again Pigskin your no one and I'm going to make sure you remember it - A_

Unknown to Paige at the same time other seven phones are ringing with new messages notifications, all of them with interesting contents and all of them singed by A.

* * *

Sooo that is it I hope you enjoy or at least think is worth of your time, have a wonderful day. - Lu


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok guys here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy, Next chapter might be a little late next week or the following week I have a big exam on Monday and then on Wednesday an important lab so the chapter might be up by Friday or the weekend, anyway no further do, please enjoy – Lu

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of its characters (Because if I did Paily would be together and happy).

Chapter 2

 **Emily:**

She is on cloud 9 listening to Ariana Grande finishing all details of her new room, just as she is finishing her new roommate enters the room, and with a friendly smile.

"Hi, you must be Emily, my name is Laura I'm your roommate, sorry for not being here early I arrived yesterday and went to visit some friends today."

"Nice to meet you Laura, don´t worry about it, so are you from the area?"

"Yeah, born and raised." "Nice, I'm fro-" *Ding*

"Sorry, just a text message" "Don´t worry I'm just going to go get ready to bed."

"Humm, yeah sure" Emily answers distractedly

As Lauren leaves the room, Emily checks the new message frowning since it's from an unknown number.

 _Well Well, seems like little Em it´s adapting quite well to college life, I wonder what Jenna would think, you know if she could see. Remember what happen to her, because I certainly do. -A_

Emily just stares at the screen, and the only think running through her mind it´s NO, that can´t be possible, the judge assured them that no one will ever know about what they did.

 **Spencer:**

She is running through the list on her mind,

Books, check

Bed, check

Clothing, check

Calendar, check

Laptop, che- *Ding*

When a new text interrupts her train of thought. "Ugh what could Hanna possibly want the day before classes, I swear to God – "

Suddenly Spencer stops her rambling when she notes that the text is not form Hanna, it´s an unknown number, curious she picks up her phone and almost drops it after reading the text

 _Dear Spencer please relax a little bit, you never know you might end up blind, and what would Toby think about that, don´t worry I'm sure he has practice with that don´t you think? - A_

It´s not possible no one knows about that, the only ones are her best friends and Alison, but that bitch is out of their lives, she has been out of it since senior year, when they… yeah it can´t be about the Jenna thing it´s just impossible.

 **Toby:**

He is just getting ready to bed, thinking moving out of his parents' house was actually one of the best decisions he´s ever made, more so since he began dating Spencer, know they have their own space where they can just be, without proving eyes, and jealous sisters.

Just thinking about Jenna makes him shiver. He is suddenly distracted by his phone, a text message notification on the screen.

"Unknown number? How weird I wonder what it´s about, well just one way to find out."

His hands go numb and a shiver runs through his spine "What the heck..."

 _Toby Toby tired of playing house within the family? I'm sure Jenna miss it tough. – A_

His mind goes to all the times Jenna make him do all that stuff, and wonders what game is this A person playing, it can´t be Jenna unless she wants the agreement back in place, and Spencer out of the picture.

That simply cannot happen, Spencer is the best thing that could possibly happen to him, she cannot find out ever.

 **Hanna:**

*I´ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want*

She is enjoying the night listening to music while she organizes her clothing by season and color, when her phone rings

"Hi Caleb, what are you doing?"

"Hi love, just calling to ask if you want me to pick up Chinese?"

"Yes! Please I'm dying of hunger, unpacking can be quite exhausting."

"Well Hanna when you own more than the double of clothing of a normal person, off course it´s exhausting."

"But Caleb you know all of my clothes are importaaant."

She is just getting ready to whine about the importance of variety when her phone chimes with a new text notification.

"Sorry Caleb it seems one of the girls just text me."

"Nah, don´t worry see you at home. Love You"

"Love you. Bye"

Hanna opens the messaging app when she freezes as she reads the new text.

 _Hefty Hanna attacks again, are you sure you want to keep eating the way you do? We all know what you can do under those extra pounds, but I'm guessing it´s better that keep you on a diet, you never know what you could do, you might hurt someone right? – A_

Hanna has the sudden need to vomit, who was this A person and what this text means, no one knows about the Jenna thing but her friends and they have to lose as much as she does.

 **Caleb:**

Just as he hangs up with Hanna he receives a text message but choose to ignore it in order to go for the takeout, he doesn´t want to keep Hanna waiting.

As he places the order and waits for the food, he checks that message.

"Humm unknown number, weird."

 _It seems that the orphan now has a place of his own, tell me did you buy it legally or are you doing business again, I wonder what the university would think about that – A_

"What the heck is this, only Hanna knows about that."

"Sir, here is your order." "What? A yeah Thanks."

"Are you ok you look kind of pale." "Yeah, yes everything is fine, thank you."

As he goes back to his and Hanna´s place he wonders who is A and what could possibly that person want.

 **Aria & Ezra:**

She is just chilling with Ezra watching a black and white movie enjoying their last night before school begins and they don´t have as much free time to be together as right now, they are just eating the pie that Ezra buy for them when both phones chimes with new messages notifications.

"Just pause the movie, maybe it's one of the girls, you know how Hanna is when fixing her clothes."

"Yeah Ok, let me just …"

Ezra just gets up to go to the kitchen with their plates, grabs his phone "Do you want more pie, something to drink?"

Aria answers kind of distracted checking her phone "NO, I'm good thanks tough."

"Ok Just asking."

While Ezra is in the kitchen Aria checks the new message and immediately goes pale.

 _Enjoying your time with your teacher? just spare a minute of your time thinking what he would think of your high school experience, he might go blind of shock! - A_

"What… Jenna? that's not possible."

Meanwhile Ezra is having a similar experience in the kitchen

 _Aria is just a doll don't you think; it certainly shows that you have a type. Students are just too good to resist right?" - A_

"What is this? She must be joking; this is just a bad taste joke." Ezra think to himself as he goes back to the living room.

"You ok? You look kind of pale Aria"

"Yeah I'm good" "And what did the girls want?" "Oh… nothing important don´t worry about it."

"Ok, let´s just finish the movie" "Let´s do that yes."

They both are so distracted by their own thoughts that they are not aware that none of them are watching the movie, as the times comes and goes they just keep thinking the same How is this A and what does it want.

 **Unknown:**

Finally, after all this time it is vengeance time those four bitches are getting what they deserved, they are going to begin with their partners exposing all secrets and lies, then they will go for all of them ruining lives and opportunities just as they did with them.

"They are going to pay, that's for sure. This is just the beginning"

* * *

And that's chapter 2 for you all, hope you enjoy, please remember to comment I appreciate all of your thoughts and suggestions, have a wonderful day/night – Lu


End file.
